


[PODFIC] Sirius Black: The Drama Queen

by SonnenFlower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, References to Shakespeare, Speeches, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: Sirius‘s girlfriends break up with him.Written for Hermione's Nook Cards Against Muggles Crack Fest!PODFIC!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	[PODFIC] Sirius Black: The Drama Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sirius Black: The Drama Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302867) by [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch). 



> Originally I only wanted to test my new microphone, but then I decided to share this as a little tribute to KoraKwidditch. Who isn't only a great author and friend, but will always lend a helping hand if needed!
> 
> Also English is not my first language. So if you mind a German accent, better choose some other podfic - there are some amazing ones out there!

[SonnenFlower](https://soundcloud.com/user-733179419) · [Sirius Black: The Drama Queen](https://soundcloud.com/user-733179419/sirius-black-the-drama-queen)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments, as well as constructiv criticism are always welcome.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave some love for the author KoraKwidditch and go check out her work - it's amazing, I promisse!


End file.
